Just Give Me A Reason
by EzraFitzgerald
Summary: Ezra is still unable to comprehend the fact that Aria had broken up with him five months ago, all because she found someone else. After all, she was the one who insisted that they should be together, but, as they say, You must give up the life you'd planned in order to have the life that's waiting for you. Aria was a part of the life he had planned, but things had changed.


Ezra and Spencer are laying on the couch in her barn, on a humid afternoon in the middle of August, his fingers are tangled in her hair, and her head is pressed against his chest. He is still unable to comprehend the fact that Aria had broken up with him five months ago, all because she _**Found Someone Else**_. After all, she was the one who insisted that they should be together, but, as they say, _**You must give up the life you'd planned in order to have the life that's waiting for you**_. Aria was a part of the life he had planned, but things had changed. Aria no longer loved him, at least that's what Ezra constantly told himself. Spencer was a new part of his life, the part that was waiting for him.

Ezra kisses Spencer's head, taking in the intoxicating scent of her coconut shampoo. He starts to hum _Beam Me Up _by _P!nk_, and closes his eyes as he inhales her intoxicating scent again.

Spencer closes her eyes, listening to Ezra hum. She and Toby had been broken up for almost six months, for reasons she no longer remembers. They were constantly fighting back then, when 'A' was still controlling their lives. Ezra and Spencer had been together for a little over three months, and he believed he was ready to Tell her that he loves her, but every time he'd go to tell her he sees tiny little Aria Montgomery, that fragile 18 year old girl that he loved to death. He didn't see the tall, smart, beautiful, brown eyed Spencer Hastings. Aria's green eyes bore into his soul the moment he'd attempt to open his mouth, reminding him that he'd never truly love anyone as much as he loves Aria.

Spencer had the idea in her head that Ezra was still in love with her best friend, but she was okay with it because she was still head over heels for Tobias Cavanaugh. One thing that she was positive about was her strong feelings for Ezra Fitz. She knew she didn't love him as much as she loves Toby, but he wasn't her rebound either. Her rebound was nerdy Andrew Campbell. She often looks at her past, and wonders why she'd ever strip for him. She was messed up back then, she was like a black hole, sucking the joy out of everyone around her, because she couldn't be happy. Toby was gone. He betrayed her, and she couldn't forgive him for that. Well, she couldn't forgive him until she remembered all the reasons why she was with him in the first place. She loved him, unconditionally, and she would always remind herself that, no matter who she was in a relationship with. Sure, she loved Ezra, but her love for Toby overpowered that love she had for Ezra. She didn't know if it was because she and Toby were sexually involved, or if it was because she still saw Ezra as her AP English teacher who was, and still is, madly in love with her best friend.

Spencer just wished that she would be able to kiss Ezra without seeing Toby when she closed her eyes. She'd lean in to kiss him, closing her eyes as their lips touched, but as soon as her eyes were closed she'd see the perfect facial structure, piercing sapphire-blue eyes, and spiked, chestnut-brown, hair that always laid perfectly above his forehead. When she'd open her eyes, she'd be stunned and upset that the face she was holding wasn't Toby's, that Ezra's eyes were ice-blue, and not the brilliant sapphire color that instantly made her want to kiss him again. Toby's quiet whispers against her lips would instantaniously make her heart melt. She just didn't get the same feelings with Ezra. No butterflies in her stomach, no melting hearts, no nervousness. She had this strange magnetic pull to Ezra, but she assumed it was because of how long they had known each other. She couldn't stand to not touch Ezra when she was near him. The idea of having someone love her back warmed her heart, and she couldn't believe it was real. She thought she had to keep poking him, and kissing him in order to make sure he wasn't a mirage.

Spencer turned her face to meet Ezra's and softly pressed her lips against his, which caused Ezra to stop humming. He pulled his hands up to her face, and smiled, kissing her back. They stayed like this for a minute, enjoying each others intoxicating scent. Spencer finally breaks away from Ezra's lips, and presses her forehead against his. She gently brushes his black curls off of his forehead, and out of his eyes. She gazes into his Ice Blue orbs, and kisses his nose.

Their moment ends when their iPhones ring at the same time.

"It's from Aria." Spencer says, releif seeping through her voice. She still didn't want anyone to know that she was in a relationship with a man who used to be her teacher, and she was afraid that 'A' would wind up telling her parents, her parents would tell the police, and then Ezra would be thrown in jail, because even though Spencer has graduated High School, she only graduated two months ago, and when they started dating, Ezra was still her AP English Teacher.

Spencer opens the text message, and reads it to herself.

_**Spence! We haven't heard from you in ages! We're having a date night tonight! You've got to come to Jake's apartment with us, and bring that special someone you've been hiding from us for so long! **_

_** -Aria**_

Ezra takes a look at his cell phone, hoping deep inside that his text is also from Aria.

"It's from..." He starts, the hope he is hiding inside slightly seeps through his voice. "Toby." He continues, slightly depressed.

_**Fitz! Where have you been lately? We've barely heard from you in weeks! We miss you at guys night, it's not the same without your lame ass around! How's that mystery girl of yours? Is she hot? Can we meet her yet? You can't keep us in the dark forever! Anyways, We're going to a bar in Philly tonight, and the guys wanted to know if you were going to join us this time!**_

_** -T**_

"Let me guess... Date Night?" Spencer asked, smiling at him.

"Uh... Yeah." Ezra said, partially lying. For all he knows Date Night could be at a bar in Philly, or Toby could be inviting him out for drinks on his own, not realizing that it was once again Date Night, which happens once every two weeks. "We don't have to go if you don't want to. I'd actually enjoy making the guys suffer a little longer, so they continue to pester me about my mystery girlfriend." Ezra says, leaning over and kissing spencer's forehead.

"I actually really miss the girls." Spencer says, leaning her head against his shoulder. "Besides, I almost told them about us last weekend." She whispers, blushing, attempting to hide her face so he doesn't see her rose colored cheeks.

"You know, you're even more adorable when you believe that I don't notice something... I know you're blushing." Ezra says, lifting Spencer's face to meet his, and softly brushing a loose piece of her chocolate colored hair out of her face. He quickly kisses Spencer's lips, and takes her iPhone from her hands.

"Hey! Ezra! Give me my phone back!" Spencer giggles as Ezra gets up from the sofa, and texts Aria back, using Spencer's iPhone.

_**Hey Ar! The mystery man says he's up for a date night. I think it's time we get out into the real world. We'll meet you at Jake's apartment at 8:00 pm!**_

_** -Spence**_

Ezra smiled, and handed Spencer her phone back. "You can't change your mind now... I told her we'll meet her at Jake's apartment... whoever that is." Ezra says, pulling Spencer up off the sofa and into his chest. He truly just wanted to see Aria again, but he wouldn't tell Spencer that, because he knew it would hurt her feelings. "So, I'll pick you up at 7:30, and then we can go to Jake's from there." Ezra says, kissing the top of Spencer's head, and letting go of her, turning towards the door.

"See you then." Spencer says, sitting back down on the sofa, and smiling as she watches Ezra leave the barn.


End file.
